lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbits (Faction)
|shield = None |banner = |added in = 1|imagecaption = The rolling hills and quiet country of the Shire.}} Hobbits are small, Man-like, and jolly in nature. They are not well-known, but they are often called "The Little Folk", or "Halflings", by those that know (or have heard) of them. They enjoy their meals very much, and have them very often. They are not warlike, but instead love the comforts of their homes. The most common forms are dug into hills, and called "Hobbit holes", or "Smials", but they have also been known to live in houses above ground, too. History In their earliest days, the Hobbits dwelt by the River Anduin, in the vale of the same name. They led a peaceful existence, divided into three somewhat different tribes. The largest, the Harfoots, were representative of most Hobbits--short, with curly hair, dwelling in holes dug in hillsides. They were associated with Dwarves. By the banks of the River dwelt the Stoors, somewhat broader and hairier than the Harfoots, and more willing to use boats and associate with Men (who at the time dwelt near, and were known as the Eotheod). And in the woods lived the smallest tribe, taller and paler, known as the Fallohides. However, the days in the Vale grew darker, for the Hobbits sensed even before the Wise the return of the Shadow to Dol Guldur. Furthermore, the Eotheod had fled north, and men of a new type, cruel and swarthy, were coming through the Forest out of the East. Therefore they fled over the Mountains in TA 1050-1150: First the Harfoots over the Gladden Pass, then the Fallohides and Stoors over the High and Redhorn pass. The Harfoots, Fallohides, and some Stoors settled in Rhudaur, but when the power of Angmar rose, they fled. The Stoors travelled south to other of their kind in Dunland, while the other two wandered to Bree, and settled with the men there. The tongue of the Stoors was changed by interaction with the Dunlendings, and even to the present maintained many strange words. ]] In TA 1601, the brothers Marcho and Blanco asked permission of Argeleb II, King of Arthedain, to settle in an area west of Baranduin. They were granted the land, with promises to maintain the roads and speed the King's messengers. This land they named Sûza: the Shire, and divided it into four farthings between the Far Downs and the Brandywine, as they called Baranduin. They started the Shire-reckoning, a calendar that began at the settling of the Shire. Many settlers (though not all) came from Bree and began to farm the land after their own fashion. Over time, some of the Stoors came north to join the colony in the Shire, while others returned to the fertile lands near the Gladden. They passed out of history and are forgotten, but are believed to have gone extinct in later times. The Stoors of Dunland suffered a similar fate with the Great Plague of TA 1636-7, which struck the Shire hard as well. .]] The Shire had peace for many years after, for the Witch-king did not assail it during his war. To the battles at Fornost they sent some archers that never returned, or so they claimed, and when the power of the Witch-king was vanquished in TA 1975 they were free of threat. However, the King was gone, so they created the office of Thain to act as a leader and authority. The Oldbucks held this title, until they colonized Buckland in TA 2340, changed their name to Brandybuck, and built Brandy Hall. The title then passed to the head of the Took family. Pipeweed began to be grown in the Shire 300 years later, by Tobold Hornblower of Longbottom. It soon became a major crop, and the art of smoking was taught to Dwarves, Men, and the Wizard Gandalf, who visited the Shire on occasion. The Shire was protected, though they did not know it themselves, by the remnants of Arnor and the Dunedain of the North. Their secret labor stopped any foes from reaching the Shire, save once. In TA 2747 marauding Orcs from Mount Gram eluded the vigilance of the Rangers and came down into the Northfarthing. Bandobras Took led a defence against them and personally slew the King Golfimbul, whose head sailed a hundred yards and went down a rabbit hole. Thus the battle (the only one in the Shire since the Dark Days) was won, and the game of Golf invented at the same time. The Hobbits also suffered during the Long Winter and Days of Dearth in TA 2759, when they were without food and many perished. However, they swiftly recovered again. They were menaced by the Trees of the Old Forest for a time, but they built a great hedge to keep them out and burnt a great many of the trees. In the Fell Winter of TA 2911 they were attacked by white Wolves who crossed the frozen Brandywine, but these they drove off after calling up the Hobbitry-in-arms. In TA 2941, Gandalf returned after a long sojourn, and took with him Bilbo Baggins, a respectable, descent fellow and owner of Bag End. When he returned out of the Blue, he was strange and quite mad, and rumors tell that he hid great piles of gold and "jools" in his hole. Of this his neighbors speculate wildly, and the Gaffer Gamgee is reputed to know very much about "Mad Baggins", nearly surpassing his knowledge on the growing of "roots", especially potatoes (on which he is regarded as the chief authority by everyone in the neighborhood, including himself). He claims him to be a polite and well-mannered Hobbit, if a little cracked. It was him who first broke the news that Baggins was adopting his nephew Frodo as his heir, before he did in TA 2989. The Hobbits of the Shire are happy, prosperous, and oblivious to the World Outside. No dangers threaten them, and they have no great concerns beyond the theft of silver spoons or party invitations. Indeed, a magnificent one is soon to be scheduled, for Bilbo Baggins' 111th Birthday Party is coming up. Tongues have begun to wag about the history and character of the famed owner of Bag End, and all are nearly bursting with excitement for the upcoming Party, which promises to be of special magnificence. Locations Currently, members and structures of the Hobbits faction are found exclusively in the Shire. Alignment Allies and Enemies Sphere of Influence Invasions Hobbits do not invade anywhere without a warhorn, but small defensive raids will spawn if an enemy is spotted in the Shire. Units Unlike most other factions, Hobbits have very few military units. Their units are mainly civilians and traders. *Hobbits - These are the basic civilian unit for the Hobbit faction. *Hobbit Bartenders - One of these jolly fellows is found behind the counter of every Hobbit Tavern. They are traders, and specialize in food-related items. They are also the only source of Hobbit Marriage Rings. *Hobbit Farmers - These Hobbits supply much of The Shire's food. They can be found in the attics of their barns, where they sell vegetables. *Hobbit Farmhands - Hard working, and merry all the same, these Hobbits can be found in their farms, and can be hired from farmers. *Hobbit Orcharders - As can be assumed by the name, these Hobbits can be found in orchards. They can be recognized by their green hats, and will sell you fruit from the trees. *Hobbit Shirriffs - The brave fighting force of the Shire. They patrol The Shire, and will mercilessly assault enemies with their tiny slings and daggers. Occasionally, they are mounted on Shire Ponies *Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs - They can be found in taverns, and you can hire Shirriffs from them. They always wear a hat with a green feather. Structures *Hobbit Holes - These are the most common Hobbit structures. They house a family of Hobbits, as well as a lot of food. *Hobbit Houses - Houses are less common than holes, but they usually spawn in groups. They also house a Hobbit family. *Hobbit Picnic Benches - The benches can be found all throughout The Shire. Plates, and a decent amount of food, can be found on top of them. *Hobbit Taverns - These are very large structures that contain a Hobbit Bartender, lots of food, and lots of Hobbits. *Hobbit Windmills - Windmills can be found semi-rarely in The Shire. They usually contain an alcoholic drink of some sort, as well as some chests. *Hobbit Farms - These farms consist of a barn (with a Farmer) and a garden worked by farmhands. Faction-Specific Items *Pipeweed - Although this plant can be found rarely in Gondor, it grows most commonly in The Shire, and is also used exclusively by players and Hobbits. *Hobbit Pipes - These items allow the player to use pipeweed, and can only be bought from Hobbit Bartenders. *Hobbit Crafting Tables - These crafting tables are found only in The Shire, and are used to make many Hobbit-related items. *Hobbit Ovens - These handy appliances are like furnaces, but can only cook food, albeit more efficiently. *Hobbit Pancakes - These delicious breakfast items are very healthy, and can be combined with maple syrup for an even richer taste! *Slings - A small ranged weapon lacking range and power, but handy in a pinch. Category:Hobbits